inspiration_3fandomcom-20200213-history
Vew1
Using Sacred Art rituals requires a certain level of «System Control Authority» depending on what ritual is being used. The SC authority also seems to have an effect on the success rate of the rituals used. Sacred Arts also requires a conductor for the user's imagination, linked to the consciousness.1 The usual conductor is the user's fingers, though more advanced users can also use their toes or even eyes as conductors.1 Each conductor in use requires the user to retain the image of a chosen element connected to the conductor for the entire duration of the incantation.1 Thus, the more experienced a user is, the more elements they can generate and maintain simultaneously.1 Sacred PowerEdit Each ritual also requires a certain amount of a "space resource" called «Sacred Power» (, Shinsei Ryoku?), which is provided by the Sun and Earth.2 Advanced rituals require a large amount of Sacred Power which cannot be easily obtained from the environment, and since the available resources in the city are low and weather dependent, catalysts (, Shokubai?) are used for extra Sacred Power.2 Catalysts are produced from the dried ball-shaped fruits born from wilted flowers. They produce Sacred Power in the form of green light once crushed by the caster's fingers.2 The four main flowers that produce the most resources are Anemones that bloom in the Spring, Marigolds in the Summer, Dahlias in Autumn (Fall) and Cattleya in Winter.2 Roses produce far more resources than the main four, but are forbidden from being grown anywhere except for the Axiom Church.2 Sacred Arts SyntaxEdit All Sacred Arts are initiated by saying System Call! (システム・コール, Shisutemu Kōru?) and then the appropriate command for a specific ritual in English. The more difficult the ritual, the longer the incantation of it is. When the activation command of a ritual is called out, the caster's fingers, toes or any other chosen conductor are covered in a faint light, which indicates that the system manipulation system is on standby. Elemental Sacred ArtsEdit Elemental rituals require generating one of the 8 existing elements (, Eremento?, lit. basic factor), which can be done by saying Generate of the element element (ジェネレート ... エレメント, Jenerēto ... Eremento?). Manipulating elements also requires subtle fingertip movements, with each finger being able to generate and control one element each, though more than one different element can be generated for more advanced rituals and this does not require repeating "System Call" for each element. The eight elements are: * «'Aqueous'» (, Akuiasu?, lit. "water element"). * «'Aerial'» (, Eariaru?, lit. "wind element"). * «'Cryogenic'» (, Kuraiozenikku?, lit. "freezing element") for defensive and flame-countering rituals. * «'Luminous'» (, Ruminasu?, lit. "light element") for healing. * «'Metallic'» (, Metarikku?, lit. "steel element") for generating metal items. * «'Thermal'» (, Sāmaru?, lit. "heat element") for flame-type offensive rituals. * «'Umbra'» (, Anbura?, lit. "darkness element") for finding the location of items or scrapping of the entire surrounding space. * A Crystal (晶素, Shouso?) element used for generating glass barriers and cups3. After an element is generated, further instructions, for example, the shape (Form element, shape shape) and movement (e.g. Fly straight; Counter element object; Adhere possession, ID) of the generated element, can be provided. A usual elemental command is ended by saying Discharge (, Disuchāji?, lit. "unleash"). It is also possible to use Burst Element (バースト・エレメント, Bāsuto Eremento?) instead of Discharge to directly explode the generated elements. Using a generated element, one can continue to feed instructions to a Sacred Arts Ritual, until all available elements are destroyed, or resources are depleted. One may even hold off on giving instructions for a long period of time4, so long as the user can retain the image of the element.1 Even though these commands seem to take on a simple appearance, some commands may span many paragraphs. This was shown when the Dormitory Supervisor, Azurika, used a "luminous element" object to heal Eugeo's destroyed eye, with a command that likely held a number of complex instructions. Command ListEdit A list of all available Sacred Art rituals can be called out by using the "Inspect entire command list!" command, but this specific command requires a large level of SC authority. At the bottom of this list is a command that allows the caster to assume Administrator rights from the Cardinal System of Alicization via raising their SC authority to the max (the level of the Cardinal System). However, this command is only meant to be used in case of an emergency that requires immediately adjusting the balance of the world from the inside. Some of the administrator-only commands include terrain manipulation, directly affecting the maximum Life of a person, resurrecting a dead resident and even manipulating the Fluctlights of the residents of Underworld. Known CommandsEdit * Lit Small Rod: Causes a small, holdable object to become lit.5 * Transfer Human Unit Durability Right to Left: Transfers the "Life" of a human held by ones Right hand, to a human in ones Left hand.5 * Generate umbra element. Adhere possession. Object ID, ID. Discharge (ジェネレート・アンブラ・エレメント！アドヒア・ポゼッション！オブジェクトID、ID。ディスチャージ！,Jenerēto anbura eremento! Adohia pozesshon! Obujekuto ID, ID. Disuchāji!?): Creates an "umbra"/dark element object, which locates the position of an object with the specified object id and moves towards the item.6 * Generate thermal element. Form element, arrow shape. Fly straight. Discharge (ジェネレート・サーマル・エレメント！フォーム・エレメント、アロー・シェイプ！フライ・ストレート！ディスチャージ！,Jenerēto sāmaru eremento! Fōmu eremento, arō sheipu!　Furai sutorēto! Disuchāji!?): Creates an arrow(s) of fire, that flies forward.6 * Generate cryogenic element. Form element, bird shape. Counter thermal object, discharge (ジェネレート・クライオゼニック・エレメント！フォーム・エレメント、バード・シェイプ！カウンター・サーマル・オブジェクト、ディスチャージ！, Jenerēto kuraiozenikku eremento! Fōmu eremento, bādo sheipu! Kauntā sāmaru obujekuto, disuchāji!?): Creates a bird shaped object(s) made of ice, which is (are) meant to counter a thermal object.6 * Inspect entire command list: Grants access to the user to read a list of available commands. 7 * Generate luminous element. Burst element - A basic ritual that releases a luminous element to produce a blinding light.4 * Generate cryogenic element. Form element, shield shape. Discharge - A ritual that generates large round ice shields, probably for the purpose of countering a thermal attack.4 * Transfer human unit durability, self to left. - Transfer the caster's «Life» to the human touched by the caster's left hand.3 * Generate aerial element. Burst element. - Generates and unleashes a wind element, forming an explosive gust of wind. * Deep freeze! Integrator unit, ID digit ID (ディープ・フリーズ！インテグレータ・ユニット、アイディー digit ID, Dīpu furīzu! Integurēta yunitto, aidī digit ID?) - a command used to freeze Integrity Knights for an indefinite period of time.8 * Remove Core Protection (リムーブ・コア・プロテクション, Rimūbu Koa Purotekushon?) - Allows others to apply a Sacred Art on the caster's Fluctlight.9 Other CommandsEdit * Weather prediction - A command that allows the caster to predict the weather up to several days or even a week in advance. This is a command that requires a lot of preparation and the exact syntax of the command is unknown. * Armament Full Control Art - A high-ranking command that allows the caster to unleash the hidden power of Divine Instrument-class weapons. * Synthesis Ritual - A supervisor-level command that allows the manipulation of an Underworld resident's Fluctlight and is mainly used in the creation of Integrity Knights. This command can only be used on Fluctlights stored within the Light Cube Cluster, meaning that the ritual is ineffective against real humans. The ritual's execution requires the removal of core protection of the targeted Fluctlight, which can either be done by a voluntary synthesis by having the target used the core protection removal command, or a forced synthesis that involves rituals that take 3 days to be cast by several Sacred Arts users due to a large number of parameters that need to be set for the ritual.10 The Synthesis Ritual can only be used on targets within the caster's line of sight. The exact syntax of the command is unknown. * Full recovery art - A command that restores the caster's Life to the maximum. * Wound healing - A command that seals the target's wounds by using a luminous element. This ritual is only used to stop the decrease in Life caused by bleeding, but it does not restore lost Life.